Random Evilness
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: PG13 just incase...I find Random characters and put them in dangerous positions. Where only the Reveiwers can save them *evil laugh*
1. Dangerous Deals

Hello it's been ages hasn't it???? Yeah I know. Well I just had to write this because it's been hitting around the head for a bit and I can barely think about anything else. So I'm writing it. This is Random Evilness on my part hence the title. This fic includes me. *evil laugh*  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look rich to you? Cause I'm not I'm not Tamora Pierce I do not own these characters she got to them first. *sighs* But I have my own characters! *Angel's characters run off screaming* CRAP!! NOT AGAIN!  
  
Messages!  
  
Jessie!! I expect you to read.or I'll, do something nasty, don't forget I know where you live!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Random Evilness  
  
  
  
Dangerous Deals!  
  
  
  
  
  
Neal and Cleon sat around a table, minding they're own business when out of nowhere they heard the unmistakable laugh of the total maniac writer Angel Of The Storms.  
  
She was still laughing when she appeared. Floating on black wings with pure white hair. Neal and Cleon who knew her all to well thanks to the various fic's she'd wrote with them in it. She smiled at them.  
  
It was all a little weird.  
  
Neal frowned at her. "Your hair colour has changed."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and clapped her hands, "Well done Neal! You're not as stupid as I thought."  
  
Both Neal and Cleon scowled at her. To which she just smiled and said, "I'm writing a new fic. I want you two to be my first victims.err I mean characters I use."  
  
"Why?" They asked simultaneously.  
  
"Because I like you." Angel said laughing a little. Her voice was heavy on the sarcasm. "Don't worry you're little friends will join you soon enough."  
  
"I want to think about it." Neal said a little too smartly.  
  
"Me too." Cleon chorused.  
  
"Sorry boys. Once in a lifetime offer. If you turn me down I'll go to Joren and Vinson."  
  
"Umm they're dead."  
  
"Neal, Neal, Neal my silly little friend, not to me they're not, not to me. They're alive and well."  
  
Neal and Cleon glanced at each other. "Okay, we'll do it. What exactly does IT entail?"  
  
Angel clapped her hands together looking delighted. "Oh you'll find out soon enough. Shall we go?"  
  
"Wait a min-." Cleon started a millisecond to late. The next second he found himself, on a rock, in the middle of a very hot pit of lava. The rock started to move and shudder.Cleon began to lose his footing. It was a potentially lethal situation. Neal was in the same sort of predicament. He however was hanging off a cliff. One of his hands slipped and dropped, he was hanging on by one hand now. He could feel his fingers slipping. He looked down. Big mistake he could see the jagged rocks at the bottom.neither would survive if they fell.  
  
"Angel! What have you done!?" He shouted he got an answer. Cleon who was shouting similar things while trying to keep his footing heard the same slightly mad voice ring out.  
  
"This is the fic! I put every character in dangerous positions and only the reviewers can save you!" She began to laugh. "It's such a good idea! Let's just hope that the people reading like you! Otherwise you'll be in a bit of trouble!" The laugh turned evil.  
  
  
  
(a/n Come on! You want them you tell me. If you don't want them to survive tell me! I will review the votes and the person with the least amount of votes will either fall to a rocky of hot end. It's perfectly simple! But one ground rule. You are only allowed to vote for one. Any suggestions for people in the next chapter are welcome!)  
  
  
  
The polls are open now! 


	2. Dangerous Drops

Random Evilness  
  
Dangerous Drops  
*Angel who is sitting in a castle in front of a computer is laughing delightedly. * "Oh dear me. Poor Cleon, looks like Neal won." *looks up and down* "With every vote!!" *disappears*  
Kel glanced around the table. Where was Neal? And Cleon? She hadn't seen them for ages. "Seaver. Have you seen Neal and Cleon?"  
  
Seaver shook his head. "No I haven't seen them since" He trailed off.  
  
"Angel." They said together. She appeared suddenly.  
  
"You called?" She said lazily twirling a lightening bolt on one finger.  
  
"What have you done to Neal and Cleon?" Kel said bluntly.  
  
An innocent expression appeared on Angel's oh to evil face. "Done? I haven't done anything. Yet."  
  
"Where. Are. They. Angel tell me, don't make me do something I'll regret."  
  
Angel laughed. "Oh please. You can't kill me. I write this fic. I could decided your fate in a snap. You'll see your friends soon enough. I wonder where they'll put you?" She disappeared.  
  
"I wonder where they'll put you?" Kel said confused. "Oh goddess. What has she done now."  
Meanwhile  
Neal could feel his fingers slipping. If he slipped nothing could save him now. He tried valiantly to get his other hand to the side of the cliff to pull himself up. Suddenly Angle Of The Storms appeared on the top of the cliff looking down at him. Her wings out and she didn't looked like she'd actually slept in a while. She smiled at him. "Neal great news! You won! I kill Cleon."  
  
"You can't kill Cleon!!" Neal shouted. "HE'S MY FRIEND!!!"  
  
Angel scowled. "I don't appreciate that tone." She stepped forward and deliberately stepped on one of his fingers. "The reviewers tell me who I kill. In fact one even offered to kill him for me." Angel stepped on another one of his fingers. He started to slip clawing the dirt.  
  
"ANGEL!" Neal roared as he started to slip down. "You said I'd won! Why are you killing me!?"  
  
Angel smiled and shrugged. "I feel like it." She looked at him a minute then said, "Bored now." She stepped on the remaining fingers, and started laughing as he dropped over the side of the cliff to his rocky end. She laughed some more then disappeared.  
Neal was praying to every god and goddess he knew that he wouldn't fall to his rocky end. He opened his eyes to see the ground speeding towards him. He would hit it any minute it now. Oh he did hit something all right he landed face down on a concrete floor. In what appeared to be a jail. Floating on a cloud?  
  
Angel's face smiled at him. "Oh you're here!" She spread her arms. "You'll be living here until the end of this fic. You'll have a few friends in here by the end as well."  
  
"But not Cleon." Neal stated.  
  
Angel sighed. "Who cares? What a pansy! He's such a clown Neal! Let him go."  
  
"But you're going to kill him!"  
  
Angel rolled her eyes. "You over react so much. You'll just have to see what happens to him. I may want to play with my victims before I totally kill them."  
  
Neal's eyes narrowed, "By doing what exactly?"  
  
Angel shrugged casually. "Bit of torture. You know the general stuff."  
  
"You suffer from insanity."  
  
Angel laughed. "I don't suffer from insanity! I enjoy every minute of it!"  
  
"You truly are out of your mind."  
  
"I am not. I'm just a little crazy. Anyway. There's nothing wrong with being a little wrong in the head."  
  
"Isn't there?"  
  
"Stop asking questions. Time some of mine. How would you like Cleon to die. Lava or rocks?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
Angel huffed. "Your no help. Spoil sport. I won't feed you for that." She disappeared, leaving Neal to realise all a little to late he really didn't like confined spaces.  
Angel appeared above Cleon's head. He was to busy concentrating on his footing to notice. She smiled. "Wouldn't it be a shame if you were to slip?" She said grinning. She clicked her fingers. The ground under his feet turned to ice. He was going into the lava. "I'm bored of waiting. Tell Cleon, quick or slow. You lost the vote in case you didn't realise."  
  
"I lost the vote."  
  
Angel nodded trying and failing to look sad. "Everyone voted for Neal."  
  
"They hate me."  
  
"Yes they do." Angel frowned. "Now answer me. Would you like your death to be quick or slow?"  
  
"Quick." He whispered.  
  
"Wish granted." She clicked her fingers. A lava flare came up and engulfed him. When it went down. Cleon was still standing there, looking a little crispy around the edges. She frowned. This was not right. He was supposed to die. She clicked her fingers again. The rock Cleon was standing on disappeared. He dropped.  
  
Into the lava.  
  
Yet still he didn't die.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!! Hot. Angel can you kill me already?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
Another click. Nothing happened.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I guess I'll have to leave you there." She said to Cleon.  
  
"WHAT!" He bellowed.  
  
"Sorry. Not. But my powers are currently unavailable. Damn. I'll have to kill you properly in the next chapter."  
(So. Who's next? And how do you reckon I should kill Cleon? Knives? Please, please, please, please check out Angel Of Blood on fiction press cause i set her a challenge to write a story and she wants reviews. Also check out my poems!!! Please? Please? And Fallen. I love you if you do. Please.for Neal?) 


End file.
